


Haunted

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan speaks to Darth Vader.





	

"I wasn't lying, you know. I never once lied to you."

Vader ignores the blue ghost beside him.

Obi-Wan smiles sadly. "I did love you and I'm sorry I didn’t tell you sooner."

There is nothing Vader can do to make him go away. He cannot even reach him to silence his voice.

"I missed you. I spent twenty years missing you and I still do. Even now, when we are so close I could almost touch you, I cannot stop missing you, Anakin." Obi-Wan laughs, suddenly. "Did you know, I never learned to hate you. I am not capable.”


End file.
